With the advance of information communication and semiconductor technologies, the popularity and use of mobile terminals have increased rapidly. The mobile terminal has become an essential part of modern life as a means of providing the user with various functions. Examples of the functions include voice telephony, still and motion picture shooting, broadcast reception, internet access, and map service functions. The map service function is capable of providing the user with geographical information in a given area in the form of two-dimensional or three-dimensional image.
Mobile terminals are also designed to download various types of applications from an application provision server and install the download applications. For example, the mobile terminal user may download and install a banking application, restaurant application, and cinema application for bank account transfer, restaurant menu checking and reservation, and film ticket booking, etc. and acquiring detailed information on various topics.
However, the current mobile terminals lack in interoperability between the map service function and other applications. For example, in order to check the detailed information on a certain building (bank, restaurant, department store, etc.) located on the map displayed by a map service application, the user has to laboriously execute another application designed to provide the detailed information on the corresponding building. Furthermore, if the application providing the information on the building is not installed in the mobile terminal, the user has to burdensomely access an application provision server to download and install the corresponding application.